Sentimientos
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Como seres humanos, ellos también pueden ser vulnerables a las dudas, a los dolores e incluso al miedo…


**Sentimientos**

 **Como seres humanos, ellos también pueden ser vulnerables a las dudas, a los dolores e incluso al miedo…**

Y luego de tú muerte, todo perdió color. El saber que te habías ido y me habías dejado solo. Solo en este inmenso mundo, que sabias cada día se ponía peor. Porque, siendo sinceros y por más que nosotros digamos proteger a la humanidad, no podemos hacer como si la maldad que crece día a día no existiera.

Padres violadores, hijos asesinos, calles llenas de muerte, el hambre que aumenta, las riquezas que parecen ser más importantes incluso que la vida… son tan solo pocas cosas que puedo mencionar, y cosas que cada día me hacen dudar más de que este mundo merece seguir siendo protegido.

Son en estos días en lo que pienso que es lo que se debe proteger, que es por lo que luchamos. Si cada día al salir a hacer un recorrido, me encuentro con cosas desagradables y dioses, duele tanto pasar por calles de mal ver; niños y niñas siendo vendidos como objetos, y son muchas la veces que no logro controlar mis impulsos, ya son muchas veces que eh tenido que recurrir a la paz de Atena para no asesinar a golpes a esas personas.

Son solo niños…- mis lagrimas no dejan de correr, y es que encontrarme con esa realidad me ha dejado en este estado – como querer salvar esto? – pregunte, mientras golpeaba con fuerza uno el suelo lleno de pasto verde – como?! –

Son dudas que nadie, más que nosotros podemos contestar – Mu, es quien hasta ahora trata de apaciguar mis dolores. Aioria, hace un momento que se retiro molesto, él cree que es incorrecto dudar de los motivos que nos llevan a defender el planeta. Nuestras diferencias de opinión y nuestro carácter, ha hecho que por poco y nos matemos, y como siempre tuvieron que pararnos –

Dime Mu, como puedes vivir después de ver ello? – clave mi mirada en el lemuriano. Siempre me ha intrigado su manera tan positiva de ver las cosas –

Sabes, eh dudo yo muchas veces también – abrí un poco mis ojos ante esa revelación, lo que hizo que Mu riera – no me mires así, soy humano como tú es obvio que dude, soy como todos – su mirada se concentro en el amplio campo verde que esta frente a nosotros, dejando de la lado las frías lapidas que llevaban el nombre de grandes caballeros del pasado y que cayeron el las guerras sostenidas por las paz y en nombre de Atena – es difícil ver lo bueno, cuando todo a tu alrededor donde sea que veas hay maldad – dejo salir un suspiro – pero, allí donde hay mal también hay bien, aunque sea muy poco lo hay…esa es mi motivación, cuidar esa pequeña bondad – sus ojos azul cielo se concentraron en mi – no puedes castigar al justo con el impío, Milo, si dejamos de proteger este mundo esas personas que aun tiene bondad caerían junto con el impío y eso no sería correcto - me sonrió ampliamente – además tu sabes más que nadie que por más que ahora te cuestiones esto, jamás dejarías atrás esto que tomaste como responsabilidad, cuidar la vida –

Carnero – niego este borrego tiene una capacidad increíble de convicción y las palabras que usa siempre te llegan a lo más profundo –

Extrañas a Camus, es lo que te lleva a cuestionarte – no es necesario que niegue o que lo acepte, se que ese carnero sabe más de lo que quiero mostrar. Desvió la mirada y levanto el mentón en un intento en vano de lucir desinteresado y mantener mi orgullo –

Cumplimos nuestro deber – respondo sin dejar mi posición –

Pero eso no evita que duela – rayos ese carnero tiene que ser mi conciencia –Camus fue un gran caballero y sé que no es necesario que lo diga sus hechos hablan por sí solos – sin más que decir se retira dejándome solo, lo que ahora necesito, frente la lapida de…Camus –

Te extraño…- susurro al viento, esperando que este así como lleva mis palabras, lleve mis sentimientos hacia ti –

***M***

Camus…- decepción, dolor, contrariedad – porque?! – mi mente exigía una explicación, aunque no la pedí. Mis ojos siendo tan expresivos como eran, mostraban la variedad de emociones que me invadían –

Traidores! – Aioria, era incluso más impulsivo que yo y aunque jamás fui tan apegado al rubio guardián de virgo, también me afecto su muerte, entendía el accionar del guardián de leo–

Aioria! – la voz de Mu y su mano retuvieron el ataque de leo. A pesar de que su voz y su semblante no mostraban dolor, su cosmos si…Mu era el más cercano a virgo. Luego me enteraría de que Mu lloro por él, sin importarle que los niños de bronce y Aioria lo vieran –

… - por que todo se derrumbo al verte allí junto a Shura y Saga, vistiendo una sapuris – agujas escarlata! – más me dolió atacar que haber recibido cualquier ataque. Camus, porque?!, porque?! –

***M***

Frete a lo que sería nuestro último intento por ayudar a los niños de bronce, te vi por última vez…una vez más vestías Acuario, en todo tu esplendor una vez más me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti paso de la amistad.

Duda…- negué, no debía tener ello dentro de mí. No!, ahora debía concentrarme en unir mis cosmos con los demás caballeros – aunque, si me gustaría compartir más tiempo contigo. Tal vez en otra vida, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar y no tengamos más destino que el que nosotros nos transemos, vivir como nosotros decidamos…sin más guerras, sin más separación y dolor…pero sí solo así como guerrero te puedo volver a tener cerca, que se así – por Atena! – ese era nuestro destino, por ello nacimos bajo la protección de las estrellas…no debía haber más que ello. Somos soldados, guerreros…nuestro deber estaba hecho, sin más que hacer en esta vida…Yo soy Milo de escorpio, guardián de la octava casa, un guerrero elite de Atena, quien ahora cumple su misión y entrega su vida por ella, pero que no por ello dejo de ser humano…

 *****M*****

 **PV: y recién encuentro este fic –**

 **Ikki: con el tiradero de cuarto que tienes, te entiendo –**

 **PV: los genios trabajan en ambientes así –**

 **Ikki: como ratas –**

 **PV: no idiota!, un genio siempre sabe donde deja sus cosas y entiende todo en su desorden –**

 **Ikki: genio o rata, que dicen ustedes chicas –**

 **PV: si, si como digas bicho con alas. Nos leemos lindas! –**

 **Ikki: aparte de rata, ignorante –**

 **PV: no te oigo! –**

 **Ikki: -.-**

 **PV: xc –**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬***

 **PV: xp –**

 **Ikki: ù.ú –**

 **PV: XB**

 **Ikki: .-.**

 **PV: ò.-**

 **Ikki: ya! Deja de hacerme gestos! –**

 **PV: gane! Gane! –**

 **Ikki:….**


End file.
